As a sounding tool for cheering used for cheering various sports, such as, e.g., baseball, volleyball, soccer, or basketball, a sounding tool having a pair of right and left clapping bars (the so-called clappers) pivotally connected with each other in an openable/closable manner is known. This sounding tool is configured to make a sound by repeatedly opening/closing the beating portions of the clapping bars to hit with each other at the time of cheering.
The clapping bars of this kind of sounding tool are generally constituted by two megaphone halves. At the time of cheering with voice, this sounding tool is used as a megaphone in a state in which both the megaphone halves are opened in a V-shape (see, e.g., Patent Documents 1-6).
Furthermore, in this kind of sounding tool, for the purpose of enhancing the interesting nature, it is known to attach a mascot doll of a sport team to the sounding tool (see, e.g., Patent Documents 7 and 8).
Patent Document 1: Japanese-Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-75573
Patent Document 2: Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3062631
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent No. 2996649
Patent Document 4: Japanese Examined Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. H03-20879
Patent Document 5: Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. H05-45796
Patent Document 6: Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication H10-91168
Patent Document 7: Japanese Design Registration No. 977617
Patent Document 8: Japanese Design Registration No. 1229544